My Redemption
by joongie
Summary: Draco watched Harry since they were 11, but how does he see all this? DH SPOILERS! Slight DracoHarry slash, not like major.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

**A/N: **So this is a bit slashy so people don't get mad at me, I just felt like writing it! None of this is true, as in Draco's feelings…at least I don't think so.

My Redemption

It doesn't feel like nineteen years….but it is. Nineteen years since Voldemort died, nineteen years since Harry Potter used my wand to kill the Dark Lord, nineteen years since that fateful night. I've thought about it almost every day since then, he saved me and he won with MY wand, odd right? I watched as one of my best friends Crabbe died and Harry Potter saved my bloody rotten life. Why would he save my life? Wasn't I just nothing to him? I can hear the ridicules over the years that I had said to him and his friends…

_FILTHY MUDBLOOD!_

_Where you going Pothead? Off to find somewhere to cry about your Mummy and Daddy?_

_Famous Harry Potter can't even walk into a book shop without making the front page!_

_Red hair, hand-me down clothes…you must be a Weasley._

I remember the night I let the Death Eaters in and Snape killed Dumbledore. My dad, a psychopath bent on power as I later learned, had brainwashed me so much over the years that I thought what I was doing was good. When it came time for me to kill Dumbledore I couldn't do it, even if they did threaten my Mum, it was too hard. Here was a professor I looked up too, the headmaster of the school I had gone to for most of my life. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him! When we were there I didn't think of it, but there was this shimmer I saw suddenly out of the corner of my eye and I bet you anything it was Harry Potter. He knew everything didn't he? Saint Potter! Maybe I'm just crazy but what if he actually was a saint and the rest of us just didn't know it? I mean I watched as my family and friends gave their alligence to this almighty Dark Lord, but hadn't he been beaten by a small boy multiple times? Where was the logic in all of this? At the time I must of not even thought of it because I fell in line as soon as my father went to Azkaban…they threatened my mother to make me comply. Now you see they can have my dad any old day, but I would never let them have my mum. She's the reason I kept trying and she's the reason I saw light at the end of the hysteria called the Wizarding World. Well her and Harry Potter actually. How could so much happen in so little time? I went from this innocent boy at Hogwarts who only got in trouble for meaningless fights with his rival to a Death Eater trying to kill Albus Dumbledore and the same rival from before. I went from a boy who knew nothing but riches and luxury to a man who had seen death and witnessed terror; no one should have to go through what I did.

_YOU WILL KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OR YOUR PRECIOUS MOTHER GETS IT!_

_It is good you've become a Death Eater young Malfoy, such a pretty face shouldn't go to waste…._

_Going off to a Death Eater meeting Malfoy? I bet your father had you signed up right from the start!_

_Draco, I have taken a vow and will protect you no matter what._

Words of the past, from the people I once loved and one of them I still do. Snape, my godfather and the person I considered my father more than my own father, was actually working for the light and was killed my Voldemort…Harry was the last person to see him. I was told by someone that he gave Harry a vial full of memories and for some reason he had the urge to always protect the boy that looked like his old rival, I wish I could of asked him why now that I think of it. He taught me everything I knew, he was the one who killed Dumbledore so I would live, and he was the one who was always there. It was never my father! That man had about as much spine as a jelly fish and he could only use words to scare you, especially with Voldemort took his wand, but he was my father. We looked alike didn't we? Same blonde hair, same stature…but I was never like him on the inside. He brainwashed me as I grew and soon I learned that he wasn't the one to control me and that I didn't have to listen to him, this is what I owe to Harry James Potter. It was the night Voldemort put his plan into the final stage and attacked Hogwarts, I was already at the school waiting to attack. I remember being in the Room of Requirement and then ending up outside because of Harry. I remember the curses flying, the people dying, and how no one was safe in this war…not even Voldemort himself! Sometime along there Weasley punched me and I was knocked out for a while before someone found me and took me downstairs. Somehow I woke back up on the cold stone floor and wandered outside to see Hagrid carrying a body. It was Harry's…people were saying that he was dead. I remember crying like I never had before, the one boy who could save us all was dead, and how could it be true? I then realized I had been in love with him, all that hate replaced the love I had for him. Silly right? Realizing you was in love with your now dead rival on the night when your family was working for the team against him? But it was true, I had loved him. The fight started again.

_EXPELLIARMUS!_

_CRUCIO!_

_STUPEFY!_

_AVEDA KEDAVRA!_

Bolts of red and green and other colors whipped past my head as the fight started up again and I noticed a person in the crowd who I thought I would never see again- Harry James Potter. He was dodging and fighting with the best of his might and I noticed he had my wand still, that made me a bit mad but he needed it didn't he? I was there when he explained it all to Voldemort, always waiting in the shadows of course, and realized that he was going to use my wand to kill Voldemort. I remember seeing the words of death come out of Voldemort 's lips as he was laughing, thinking he had won, and Harry uttered a simple curse. The two hit and the Dark Lord was dead, as were many beloved others. I remember seeing the Weasleys huddled together crying over the death of one of the twins- Fred I think- and the death of Lupin and Tonks. I always loved my cousin, don't get me wrong, but I never got to see her because of our family differences. She tried to help me, tried to convince me to come with her to the Order, but of course I couldn't because of my mother. Seeing her dead and lifeless like that, next to her husband, made me almost break down in tears. My family sat together, unnoticed by the others. Lucius acted like he was victim, who he never really was as Voldemort's right hand man, and I just held onto my mother. After Hogwarts was cleaned up and my dad was taken back to a wizard's prison along with other Death Eaters left alive, I learned that someone had vouched for me. I wouldn't learn until about five years later that the someone who vouched for me was none other than Harry Potter himself! Again he saved my life, I had stopped counting how many times we were up too by then…I owed him everything really. Years went by and everything remained peaceful, Arthur Weasley was the new Minister of Magic and the Ministry had been all redone so this could never happen again, McGonagall became Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry went on to be a auror of course but on his own free will and not with the ministry and married Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione ended up together of course as did Luna and Neville, and me? Well I married this with from France who reminded me of Harry…of course I love her… just not as much as I loved the Boy-Who-Lived. We have a kid you know? His name is Severus Narcis Malfoy after Snape and my mother who died soon after the battle from depression. I haven't seen my father, I just assume he's died or something since I currently own all of the Malfoy Estate and what is in our gold banks. I heard I'm pretty rich, only second to Harry, you reckon that's true?

_MUMMY! WAIT FOR ME!_

_Don't get too lost at school now Jeffery!_

_Have fun at Hogwarts; don't get too rowdy like your dad and I did!_

_Have you got your owl and wand?_

Today we went to see Severus off to Hogwarts and I heard the familiar sounds of the train station from my childhood. Harry was there with the whole clan, he and Ginny seemed happy together. Soon his brilliant green eyes and mine met and we gave a nod to each other, as if to say it's alright to be near each other. Sometimes I think I should have told him I loved him, other times I think I should have never made fun of him…and sometimes I think things are just fine the way they are. What the future will bring? I'm not sure, but hopefully it's not that bad. Somewhere inside Harry and I we're still those two eleven year boys on the staircase fighting, somewhere inside use we're just a couple of boys at Hogwarts. He's my redemption and I will never forget him even if he forgets me, even if forgets all of our pointless fights or how he used my wand to kill Voldemort because when it gets down to it were just two men who happened to have a strong connection at school and nothing more. I will always have a part of me that loves Harry James Potter even if he never will love me, and nothing can change that.


End file.
